


Moonlight drive

by AlexUK



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets, Miles Kane - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, English is not my first language so sorry, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, They're doing it in the rain (totally cliché I know)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexUK/pseuds/AlexUK
Summary: Alex Turner and Miles Kane have been best friends for years. However, when that friendship takes an unexpected yet very welcome new direction, how will they handle it ? Is true love in the air or will they stick to friends with benefits ?





	1. Hello there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Miles find themselves stuck outside Alex's house on a rainy night. Not that they really mind....

When Miles finally parked the car in the driveway in front of Alex's house, he was beyond relieved. How on earth could California suffer such heavy rain ? This was NOT what he signed for !!! He was barely able to see the road, and quite frankly he almost lost control of the car a couple of times. Hopefully Alex didn't notice, he thought to himself.  
Actually, Alex did. But he didn't want to put any more pressure on Miles, who seemed pretty stressed already, so he didn't mention it and kept quiet, allowing his best friend to concentrate on his driving.  
Shutting the engine off, Miles took a look at Alex and smiled. The smile he got in return made his heart melt.  
\- Ready ? Alex asked.  
\- I think we don't have much of a choice Al, I'm not sleeping in the car !! Miles answered, winking.  
\- Alright, go !  
They opened the doors and ran to the house, careful to avoid slipping and falling down in the process. Designer shoes are beautiful, but mostly indoor designed to be honest.  
Alex got to the house first, Miles following only two steps behind.  
\- Anytime Al, it's pouring  
\- Well I suggest you open the bloody door then  
\- And how am I supposed to do that, you have the keys  
\- 'Course not, you have them !  
\- Why would I Alex, this is your place !  
\- You would since I gave them to you when we left earlier  
\- You didn't !  
\- Yes I did !  
\- Look, you didn't. I would use them if I had them but I don't. Maybe they fell in the car ? Let's go check it out ok ?  
\- Alright  
30 seconds later, both men were crawling under the car seats looking for keys that obviously weren't there.  
Miles was getting a bit annoyed, especially since Alex kept telling him that he indeed gave him the fucking keys. Alex on the other hand wasn't getting annoyed at all since he had a really good view of his friend's ass.  
\- What now ?  
Miles' question took Alex out of his naughty thoughts.  
\- I don't know  
\- Do you have a spare key by any chance ? Miles sighed.  
\- Yes but I think Taylor used it last week, I'm not sure she put it back  
\- Well checking won't hurt, right ?  
\- If you say so...  
Alex would rather stay in the car with Miles and keep checking HIM out rather than some stupid keys, but he could'nt tell him that because.... you know... best friends... heterosexuality.... Taylor... blablabla....  
And once again there they were, standing in the rain on their tiptoes like two morons trying to reach the place where the spare key is supposed to be. It isn't. Of course it isn't.  
It only takes one look at each other for them to begin laughing like mad.  
It only takes one more look for Alex to reach for Miles' neck and kiss him like mad.  
They're both soaking wet now but none of them cares. Tongues are fighting, hands are gripping, heads are spinning, and their hearts, oh god their hearts are beating so fast they're practically sure they'll fate any minute now. But they don't. On the contrary, they're very much aware of what's happening. Not of the fact that they're actually on the side of the road for anyone to see though. Luckily for their dignities, the shitty weather left the streets pretty deserted.  
Miles isn't able to think much in his state, but he's still amazed by what Alex just did. He can't believe he actually made the first move. He knows what it takes to go for it and kiss your best friend. He knows it so well he never had the guts to do it himself. Alex did. He probably couldn't take it anymore. This thought itself is enough to drive Miles crazy.  
He pulls away, holding Alex by his shoulders and looking at him. The lust in his eyes and the water dripping from his hair are the most erotic thing he's seen in ages, maybe his whole life. Whatever mask he's been wearing these past years, whatever arrogant attitude, whatever ridiculous haircut, whatever tight jeans or leather jackets, Alex will never loose this kindness in his eyes that makes Miles fall for him over and over again. Nor will he stop being the sexiest person ever, supermodels included.  
Alex was waiting.  
Miles' gaze was burning his skin but he wouldn't dare look down. He licked his lips and smiled gently, as if to say « your move now ».  
Even in this very new situation, they understood each other perfectly.  
When Miles' beautiful hands began unbuckling his belt, Alex held his breath. He's doing it, he thought, this is really happening, he's gonna put his hands on me, maybe even... oh god would he ???  
He definitely would.  
Miles got down on his knees and finished unzipping Alex's jeans, pulling them down to mid-thigh.  
Wow. This is really happening, he thought, I'm going to do this. I'm SO going to do this.  
Even though the desire was almost unbearable, Miles didn't want to rush into this. He wanted to take in every moment, every shaky breath he heard Alex take, every « oh Miles » he whispered. Only a few more seconds and he would get to touch this beautiful cock (he knew it was beautiful, it had to be, after all it was a part of Alex so it only made sense). This was the best moment, the moment you know there's only good things ahead of you, the moment before everything changes forever. Miles knew he had to enjoy it.  
He closed his eyes and gently palmed Alex through his boxers. When he opened his eyes again, Alex was staring at him, almost crying, both out of longing and love. He didn't say a word, he only nodded and that was it.  
Ever so slowly, Miles pulled down Alex's boxers. He took the base of his cock in his hand and licked the underside from bottom to top, then his tongue stopped teasingly on the head just for a few seconds before he took it all in his mouth.  
Alex had seen a lot in his life. Many beautiful countries, many inspiring people, many thrilling situations. And yet he never felt so lucky and so damned good than here and now, in front of his house, in the pouring rain, with his cock filling Miles throat.  
He moaned softly, bit his lip and ran his fingers through his (boy?)friend's hair. He leant back a bit on the door, both from pleasure and for balance.  
Miles was completely in charge now, and he meant business. He'd always been fully involved when it came to sex, having quite a reputation about it, but this was more. This was Alex. Alex. ALEX.  
Alex was heavily panting now, droven completely crazy by Miles, whose delightful humming sent shivers throuch his cock and his spine simultaneously. As Miles sucked harder, Al's head banged quite loudly on the door and something fell down from above them, hitting Mile's head. Alex didn't pay much attention to it until Miles stopped what he was doing and started laughing. Alex looked down at him, frowning. He wasn't happy about his, Miles'd better have a very good reason to interrupt, I mean blowjobs are sacred, everyone knows that. Unless the house is on fire, you do not interrupt a blowjob. And even so, you must always try and finish before running for your life (it's not like it's taking so long). These are the rules.  
\- Al, baby, I think we found the spare key, Miles simply said, still laughing and holding the damn thing with his free hand (God forbid he let go of Alex's cock that would be outrageous). Wanna take this inside ?  
\- No.  
Alex's answer was filled with lust, impatience, his voice rough, darker than usual, a bit bossy even. Miles didn't need to be told twice.  
Only seconds later, Alex was back to being a moaning mess. He couldn't say anything, couldn't think properly, his brain was on autopilot.  
Miles gave it everything he got, his own cock was begging for attention (and space) but right now it was all about Alex, he wanted to show him everything he felt for him but never dared to say.  
It seemed to work perfectly as Alex's legs began shaking rather violently. He was close. Miles knew it and kept sucking and pumping as fast as he could.  
Alex barely had time to call "Miiiiilessss...." before he came hard, bucking his hips up in the process. Miles almost lost his balance but kept sucking and swallowing until he sensed Alex beginning to come down from his climax.  
He then pulled away and stood up. Alex cupped his face in his hands, panting, eyes closed.  
He stayed silent, which got Miles a bit worried after a while.  
\- Are you okay love ?  
Alex nodded and put his arms around Miles shoulders.  
\- Hmmmmm.... just give me a minute.... actually.... could you hold me ? I sort of can't feel my legs anymore... But I am more than okay... Alex said, smiling.  
Miles was happy to oblige and took him in his arms. He was actually quite proud he did this to Alex.  
He, on the other hand, couldn't ignore his own state of arousal. He had been rock hard for a while now, and seeing Alex come undone didn't really help keeping the situation under control.  
Alex took a step back and grabbed the key that Miles left on the floor.  
He opened the door and turned back to Miles, taking his hand. \- Now we're taking this inside, and by this I mean you, young man, he said, pointing at Miles crotch with a smirk.  
He slammed the door behind them, pushed Miles against it and kissed him, gently first, until it became a bit rougher. Miles knew this was kind of an emergency.  
\- Al... please... I won't last much longer... Sorry...  
Alex pulled back and quickly undid Miles belt, button and zipper.  
\- Don't be sorry love, just relax, I'll take care of you now  
He guided them both to the living room and had Miles sitting on the sofa. After all, they both deserved a bit of comfort right ? He kneeled on the soft carpet and pulled Miles jeans and boxers down, Miles helping by lifting his pelvis up.  
Alex took his first look at his throbbing cock and smiled.  
\- Hello there. Been dying to meet you, you know.  
Miles couldn't help but smile, although he was now almost in pain.  
Alex gave him a couple of tugs before taking him in his mouth, immediately making Miles moan rather loudly.  
As expected, it didn't take him very long to come gloriously in Alex's mouth. Alex was a bit disappointed, he wished this could have lasted a few more minutes since he was, to his own surprise, very much enjoying it.  
But he knew Miles deserved this, after all the time and attention he gave him earlier. And he hoped they would have many more opportunities to do this and sooooo many other things in the future.  
As Miles slowly regained a steady breathing, Alex sat down on the couch next to him. Glued to him, actually.  
They would talk. Eventually.  
But right now no words were needed. They both knew exactly what the other felt.  
Happy. Complete. Loved and in love.  
And the best was yet to come.


	2. About last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up alone after his first night with Miles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !  
> I finally decided to keep this story going for a while.  
> I'm not completely sure it's worth it, anyway should I choose to stop I'll still write some sort of closure chapter.  
> But for now, it's on !  
> Taylor is in this one, she'll come back eventually, but the story will be mostly about Miles and Alex with probably very few side characters.  
> I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think. Feel free to leave a comment that'd be nice :)

Alex woke up to a door slammed shut and abruptly sat down in his bed. Opening his eyes seemed like a mission impossible. He felt like his brain was trying to pound its way out of his head.  
\- Brutal... he whispered.  
Whithin seconds though, the very interesting events from last night came back to him and he couldn't help but crack a smile.  
Miles.  
His touch. His lips. His scent.  
The sounds he made. The words he said.  
Probably everything he died to experiment since the very day they met, if he was completely honest. And what would be the point in lying now ? He had proven to be very good at it for years, time to try something new. Actually, the whole « trying new things » project had started the night before. Alex had never kissed, touched, and certainly not blowed a guy before. And frankly, he's never really wanted to. He just wanted Miles. Being pretty comfortable with his own sexuality (mostly anyway) he was able to tell when a man looked handsome or even attractive, but he never craved for a man's touch. Only for Miles. He would never have admitted it to anyone, even himself, until now, but his true desires over the years, the romantic ones as well as the wet dreams, were about Miles. Although he'd genuinely cared for the girls he'd dated, he knew none of them was the one. Tall, short, english, american, blond, brunette, it didn't really matter. It didn't even matter that they were girls actually. They were just not Miles.

Speaking of tall, blond and american, Alex recognized the voice of Taylor in the kitchen and that was enough of a shock to snap him out of his thoughts in a second. What was she even doing here ? She wasn't supposed to come home for another 2 days. And though she was pretty accustomed to finding Miles dead asleep on the couch in the morning after a heavy boys night out, finding him naked in the bed she was used to share with her boyfriend was something else entirely, something she probably wouldn't take very well, no matter how laid back she usually was. However, Miles wasn't in bed with Alex right now. Alex, having no idea of his whereabouts and hearing Taylor's voice coming dangerously closer, switched to panic mode.  
He lied back down and pretended to be asleep, just as she entered the bedroom.  
The short-haired girl crouched next to the bed and caressed Alex's cheek.  
\- Sleep tight baby, I'll be back in ten, she whispered.  
Alex heard a few footsteps and then the sound of water running in the shower.  
He relaxed for a bit but didn't dare make a move.  
Where the hell was Miles ???? Just as he considered running a quick search around the house while Taylor was in the shower, his phone buzzed. A text from Miles : « Back home, will call u in an hour or so. Til then be a good boy for me ok ;) Miss u already. xxxx ». Alex smiled widely and replied : « Ok. I'll behave. Unless I don't :p Cant' wait 2 hear ur voice. xxxx ».  
Their first texts since it hapenned, Alex thought. Again, he smiled. He knew he probably looked like a complete idiot, but he felt so happy. Miles was like a drug to him. Always had been, and probably always will be. And probably even more now he had tasted him. He needed him. Anything from him. A simple text and the promise of a phone call were enough to turn him into a sap.  
No time for that right now though, as Taylor walked out of the bathroom and sat next to Alex on the edge of the bed, in only her panties. Alex had no idea how to deal with her at the moment. Although he and Miles had not adressed the subject yet, and no matter what Miles had in mind, he knew he couldn't call himself a decent person and stay in a relationship when he was deeply in love with someone else. Taylor was not a plan B. It just wasn't the right thing to do. For Taylor, for Miles, for himself. How to tell her was the main question. He never found himself in that kind of situation so far, leaving someone for someone else. He was truly fond of Taylor and had nothing to blame her for. She deserved a proper explanation, she deserved honesty, and he needed to be at least a bit prepared for it, so he decided to postpone the big talk for the time being.  
\- Hey babe, she said, smiling and leaning in for a kiss.  
Alex kissed her back and quickly pulled away, feeling miserable and shameful. He smiled at her.  
\- How come you're home so soon ? I wasn't expecting you 'til wednesday, everything ok ? He asked.  
\- Yeah, everything's fine, I only came back to pack a few extra things actually, Martin suggested we all make a little trip to the desert, said it would spice up the shooting a little as the previous locations turned out to be quite boring.  
\- Oh great, that should be fun. How long will you be gone ?  
\- One week or so, I'm leaving today, we're all meeting for a quick lunch and then we'll hit the road, hopefully we can still enjoy a few hours of light.  
Alex felt relieved that he wouldn't have to lie to her face for more than a few minutes. He would confess everything as soon as she's back. It would give him some time to think about the best way to handle things. That wouldn't make this week any easier though, he still would have to act normal over phone calls and texts. He knew he was a poor liar. And he didn't want to lie, he wanted to tell the world he loved Miles, to shout it out loud . Hopefully the desert location where Taylor was heading would have a bad reception.  
\- Don't forget to pack a sweater or two, it gets pretty cold at night out there ! Trust me on this one, I was completely oblivious for my first time there and I thought I would freeze to death. And I'm from Sheffield !!  
\- Thanks for the advice, baby ! She laughed.  
She started to pack and Alex got out of bed.  
\- Hey I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, ok ? Fancy a cuppa ?  
\- That would be nice thanks !

Forty minutes later, Taylor was lost in her thoughts in the backseat of a cab. She had secretely hoped that Alex would show a bit more enthousiasm at her early return, she even thought they would have some passionnate albeit hurried sex, especially when she told him she would be gone for a whole week. She'd noticed he was half hard when he got out of bed, probably (hopefully) from seeing her walking naked out of the bathroom. Why didn't he make a move ? She'd barely got a proper kiss. She got a cup of tea instead. Since when did her boyfriend choose tea over sex ? Something was clearly wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She would definitely have to figure it out.

Alex was pacing back and forth in his living room, slowly but surely going crazy. Miles was supposed to call 10 minutes ago. Did something happen to him ? Oh God please let him be ok..... no way I could ever live without that man even for one day, please let him be safe, oh God what if...  
Yes. Definitely. He was losing his mind.  
The buzz of the phone in his hand nearly gave him a heart attack.  
Miles.  
Thank God !!!!! (not overreacting at all Alex, great self control, well done you...)  
He picked up, feeling like a horny teenage boy and not bothering trying to hide it.  
\- Hi babe !!  
Miles smiled, almost seeing little heart emojis floating in the air just by the sound of Alex's voice. The man was so adorable. He would definitely be the death of him.  
\- Hi love, he said, what's up ?  
\- You're late, Alex pouted, although he didn't sound angry at all.  
\- I know, sorry 'bout that. Will you forgive me ?  
\- Hmmmm... don't know... Alex joked.  
\- Pleaaaaase ? Miles begged, smiling fondly at Alex's attempted teasing.  
\- I'll have to think about it.  
\- I'm really sorry Alex, please forgive me. I'll make it up to you, Miles said after a pause, his voice deep. Want me to tell you how ?  
Alex shivered at Miles words. He had tried to flirt but Miles would always beat him to it. The images popping in his head were so pornographic he blushed violently. Very little of his blood went to his brain at that instant. The delicate area between his legs, on the other hand, was tickling to say the least.  
Unfortunately the doorbell rang and the idea of a package delivery or Matt showing up to suggest a picnic with the little family was quite a turn off.  
\- Wait a second love there's someone at the door.  
The smile on Miles face when Alex opened the door was without a doubt the most beautiful thing in the world. Alex's mouth popped open and his breath got caught in his throat.  
\- But... you said you'd call...  
For whatever reason, his brain tried to analyze a situation which really didn't need much thinking.  
\- I did call, Miles answered, laughing.  
He found Alex so cute he couldn't take it anymore and pulled him into a hug. Alex immediately hugged back and held on to him for dear life. He pulled away after a while, took Miles hand and guided him inside the house. Without a word, he cupped his face in his hands and kissed him softly. Miles hands immediately went to Alex's waist. Alex deepened the kiss and let his hands toy with Miles hair. Both boys moaned softly as their tongues passionnately met. Their bodies were now pressed together. Alex, half hard (again... busy day for Little Mister Turner), moved them towards the settee. Seconds later he was straddling Miles and desperately rubbing his crotch against the other mans, all the while sucking at his neck. Miles, who originally came to talk (well, to talk first), was a bit taken aback by Alex's boldness, but he didn't complain and most of all, he was unable to resist. His cock was pushing forcefully against the zipper of his way-too-tight jeans, and Alex's tongue, and hands, and moans sent him spiralling. Talking could wait. He grabbed Alex's ass with one hand and slid the other between them to palm him slowly. Too slowly for Alex who was getting more and more desperate and pushed his pelvis back against Miles hand in response. As if to prove his point once and for all, he used his own hand to palm Miles length eagerly through his trousers, which caused the younger man to hiss between his teeth. Alex crashed his lips onto Miles' and they both moaned in unison. Alex felt his poor cock twitch painfully, in need of space and attention. He broke the kiss and, his eyes never leaving Miles', opened and unzipped both of their trousers in a few quick moves. He released their cocks from the cotton prison of their briefs. The sound Miles let out when he took him in his hand was beyond obscene. It took Alex everything in him not to come right here and now. He bit his lower lip to help himself regain control, took both cocks in his hand and began stroking. The pace he set was driving them both crazy. They were heavily panting in each other's mouth, foreheads pressed together, and it goes without saying that none of them would last very long.  
\- Al.... 'm close... Miles struggled to whisper  
\- Open your eyes love. Look at me.  
Miles opened his eyes and saw Alex staring right back at him, looking so damn gorgeous it was enough to take him to the edge. He came hard all over Alex's hands, their shirts, their boxers and their jeans. Hurray for the laundry basket. Alex, who had been agonizingly hard pretty much since the time he woke up, followed soon after, almost in tears from the violence of his release, and collapsed in Miles' arms.

They stayed like this for a minute, trying to catch their breaths, Alex resting in the crook of Miles neck and Miles strocking Alex's back gently.  
They pulled back, just a little. They were smiling. Not only satisfied, but truly happy. Alex leaned in and gently kissed Miles cheek, and after everything they just did, it was the thing that made Miles blush the most.  
They hugged again for a while, enjoying the simple pleasure of their new found intimacy, not caring the slightest about the stickyness of their crotches and clothes (that would undoubtedly come).  
When their eyes locked again, they both spoke at the same time. Miles said « so... let's talk ? » while Alex said « Pizza ? », and they bursted into laughter.


End file.
